Angel of Darkness
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: La sangre, los gritos y lágrimas que se derramaron; tras 300 años haberse culpado de su propia débilidad Rin, esta lista, tras saber que tal ves aun este vivo... La persona que cambiara el balance del bien y el mal, en sus manos está el destino de la gente, la cual lo ve como la encarnación del mal o tal vez de la esperanza... ¿Quién de esos dos es luz y quien oscuridad? RinXLen
1. Prólogo Oscuro

_**Richy Escor**_: Ola les vengo presentando un nuevo Fic, el cual espero que sea de su agrado, estoy tratando un tema nuevo para mí, pero sé que será un éxito, es de estilo gore, y sobre todo sobre natural, así como de entes sobrenaturales serán Ángeles & Demonios…

Y sí les sorprenderá, eso estoy seguro, esto es sólo un pequeño prologo, en el siguiente capítulo escribir la historia de lo que ocurrió el nefasto día y lo que suscito, los entes de ambos bandos se enteraran de lo que se sembró durante estos 300 años de paz y eso es algo que la vida entera cambiara…

Este nuevo Fic que se llama: **Ángel of Darkness…**

Las cosas que se suscitaron esa extraña noche, la sangre, los gritos y lágrimas que se derramaron, cambiaron a la villa de NigthCore, en la cual tras 300 años de aquellos lamentables sucesos se logra ver la semilla que ha ido creciendo... La cual cambiara el balance del bien y el mal, en sus manos está el destino de la gente, la cual lo ve como la encarnación del mal o tal vez de la esperanza...

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Merezco un Review?..._

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

><p>La época en la que sitúa estos horrores, es la del tercer siglo tras la pelea de la oscuridad, llamada de igual manera <em><strong>NigthCore<strong>_, que en honor a los caídos en aquella sangrienta lucha, la villa cambio su nombre. Los detalles que datan de 1467 d.C., según los datos recalcados no existen muchas cosas que aclaren lo que suscito la antigua noche de 1156 d.C., sólo las más sabios tienen algo de conocimiento, tampoco existen a la luz escritos que señalen los trágicos sucesos que acontecieron en aquel lugar, lo que es realmente seguro es que es…

Una oscura y bella historia, llena de tragedia, sangre, dolor y desesperación que…

Rodean a la villa de _**NigthCore,**_ un bello y no tan grande pueblo, oculto entre grandes montañas dentro del territorio mediterráneo, en el continente Europeo, conformado en su mayoría por mesetas y extensas llanuras, en las cuales las temperaturas nunca subían más de los 15 grados en el centro de la villa en casi todo el año…

Al Sur se extendía un extenso desierto, tan implacable por el ardiente calor del Sol que lo iluminaba, poco gente lo habita conformando un pequeño pueblo el cual era prospero por el cultivo de vino y la pesca, dos de sus principales fuentes de ingresos, poco a poco han logrado salir de esos oscuros días, todo gracias al gran río que se extiende por aquella región.

Al Norte un bello y tranquilo bosque de pinos y grandes árboles de coníferas, que se extendía desde su centro hasta el mar del noroeste en el cual la población siempre da gracias a los vientos y bellos paisajes de aquellas playas, en las que interactuaban, por la bella región en la que habitan eran muy reñidos con los forasteros, por no estar en sus costumbres…

Al este, donde se podía ver el Sol nacer, grande praderas exuberantes y pastizales de carácter perennifolio regían, un buen y agradable lugar para la agricultura y el pastoreo, el hombre siempre tenía muy buena interacción con la naturaleza a la cual siempre daban las gracias…

Al oeste, donde el Sol muere, su paisaje era siempre un misterio, algunos aventurados decían que estaba llena de grotescos pantanos y fieras criaturas, aunque la vegetación espinosa e inclemente, que siempre permanece sin vida…

La villa no era le excepción, aunque en el centro de ella se erguía una inigualable y enorme estructura, una iglesia enorme, que siempre ha estado desde los inicios de la villa, que es el orgullo para muchos, y representa la unión de la fe entre ellos. Una docena de sabios que rigen las costumbres y dictan las leyes de la región, entre las cuales es ir siempre a venerar a aquella Iglesia cada día de inició de mes, una de las leyes más importantes que dictan, nadie del pueblo se atrevía a enfrentarlos, porque los más viejos siempre le daban la razón a ellos, sus familias seguían obedientemente a las cabezas de su seno familiar. Aunque la gran mayoría de los doce sabios siempre vestían túnicas oscuras llenas de decoraciones y detalles labrados en oro, uno que siempre sobresalía de sus compañeros, andaba siempre con un abrigo negro y cadenas que decoraban su cuello, pantalones largos y oscuros con detalles en rojo… El apodado cuervo negro, también conocido entre los niños como el viejo Axel que no aparentaba más de 50 años, en todo momento mantenía una mirada seria, e incluso decían nunca haberlo visto sonreír, sus brazos descubiertos mostraban grandes cicatrices y heridas siempre, tenía largos cabellos negros de los cuales denotaban canas, su mirada bicolor, una azul y la otra roja, de la cual nadie sabe el porqué de sus ojos…

* * *

><p>Muchos misterios rodean a esta villa, y a sus alrededores, aunque los más viejos cuentan a sus hijos y estos los traspasan a la siguiente generación, la regla primordial de aquellos lugares es nunca salir de sus casas al caer el Sol, a las 6:30, hora en las cuales poco a poco la seguridad de las calles se vuelve nula, y la noche comienza a regir atroces momentos de dolor y angustia de la cual nadie está a salvo…<p>

En las noches sin luna, cuando el viento helado soplaba, no se puede ver nada por el espeso follaje de la región, en la cual azotaba la transición del otoño a invierno, la oscura niebla se extendía por doquier, ninguna luz estaba encendida en alguna casa, todas estaban a oscuras, algo común…

El no ver a nadie caminar por las calles a esas horas era algo normal, nadie se atrevía a salir, por muchas razones la gente de aquella pequeña villa, vivían con miedo, temían por que sus vidas sean segadas en tan sólo segundos por las oscuras sombras que rondaban sus calles, los niños eran los que la pasaban peor, siempre temblaban en sus camas, aunque muchos dormidos, otros en silencio, muy pocos son capaces de mantener sus ojos abiertos, escuchando extraños sonidos provenientes de afuera de su hogar, tapándose las orejas, evitando el paso del aquellos horribles sonidos sus intentos eran en vano, intentando conciliar el sueño era en vano, siempre recordaban aquellas historias que les contaban sus abuelos, los cuales con signos evidentes de la edad, presentaban en sus cuerpos marcas de garras, colmillos y mordidas, todas de oscuro y carmín color negro, _**marcas**_, las cuales eran signo de experiencia, la gran mayoría de los ancianos las presentaban, decían haber sobrevivido por milagro a aquellas horribles experiencias, decían haberse salvado por la intersección de luces tan blancas que daban calidez, sólo eso podía hacer frente a la maldad encarnada que vieron con sus propios ojos, con los cuales vieron criaturas monstruosas y deformes, los cuales eran sirvientes de caballeros oscuros que habitaban en las sombras de la noche, dirigidos por demonios, que habían matado sin piedad a sus padres, amigos y familiares, los cuales sufrieron por ellos, viendo con impotencia como daban su vida en un intento de que ellos se mantuvieran con vida…

Cada día al atardecer, se escuchaba el repicar de las campanas, las cuales anunciaban el final de la seguridad del día, cada niño debía dormir a partir de esa hora, los adultos se encargaban de cerraban sus comercios y se ocultaban en la seguridad de sus hogares, atiborrando con tablas y clavos sus puertas y ventanas, previendo su seguridad de los que les esperaría la noche…

Ya había pasado poco más de trescientos años desde que llevaban está costumbre, nada estaba del todo claro, pero algo era seguro, alguien que quiere morir, es sólo cuestión de caminar por las calles del pueblo, tras un par de horas tras caer el ocaso, aquel tan valiente o estúpido que hacía caso omiso a las advertencias sufría las consecuencias de nunca volverse a ver…

Al día siguiente, sólo se podía ver rastros de sangre en la escena, pero nada del cadáver… para el consuelo de sus familiares… Los cuales lloraban desconsoladamente sosteniendo entre sus manos una o que otra prenda que dejo atrás aquella persona que nunca volvería…

* * *

><p>La oscuridad que crece entre las sombras de las noches frías y sin luz, sólo podían traer desgracias y sufrimiento, que ha permanecido…<p>

Al llegar la media noche, la _**oscuridad **_es el nuevo Reino, el daño que causa se enciende, en lo más profundo de la parte Oeste y Norte, se escuchan sonidos cada vez más claros, dejando rastros de desaparecidos…

Entre la gente, saben que en las noches aun estando en la _seguridad _de sus hogares, saben que es tiempo de orar, bajando entre sus rodillas, saben que no pueden ocultar sus miedos, dando un profundo suspiro, cierran los ojos y esperan el amanecer, que era lo contrario de la zozobran en la que vivían…

Cada amanecer representaba la salvación, para los que lograban mantenerse serenos, ahora solo faltaba ver las estrellas que aun permanecían en el cielo, oculto por los rayos del Sol, dando un pésame a los que murieron…

Saben que esta forma de no vivir la vida nunca cambiara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Richy Escor Se despide:<strong>_ Cómo pudieron leer las cosas son oscuras y tenebrosas en esta villa la cual esconde innumerables secretos y maleficios, nos vemos en el siguiente el cual les gustara ya lo verán…

Atte: Richy Escor…

¡Hasta la Próxima!...


	2. Apocalypsis Parte I

**Richy Escor:** Ola les vengo trayendo, el primer capítulo de: **_Ángel of Darkness_, **pero este será el primer capítulo que se divide en dos partes por lo que será titulado: _**Apocalypsis Parte I** _por lo que espero que les agrade, y verán será algo épico…

_**Summary…**_

Las cosas que se suscitaron esa extraña noche, la sangre, los gritos y lágrimas que se derramaron, cambiaron a la villa de NigthCore, en la cual tras 300 años de aquellos lamentables sucesos se logra ver la semilla que ha ido creciendo... La cual cambiara el balance del bien y el mal, en sus manos está el destino de la gente, la cual lo ve como la encarnación del mal o tal vez de la esperanza...

**_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._**

**_¿Merezco un Review?..._**

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans._**

* * *

><p>Un aviso de inmensa alegría había corrido por las tierras del paraíso, los más importantes arcángeles y serafines de más altos cargos se encontraban todos reunidos en castillo del supremo gobernante de aquellas tierras sagradas, su Dios, cada unos estaba arrodillado frente a su omnipotente figura, el cual estaba sentado en su trono, en su regazo descansaba lo que era al parecer era un pequeño bulto, el cual para sorpresa de todos comenzaba a moverse…<p>

-San Miguel, te pido que te acerques -El mencionado se levanto de su reverencia y comenzó a levitar hasta llegar a un lado del dios, el cual tenía apariencia serena y ojos azules, sus cabellos blancos, que llegaban un poco antes de su cuello, su persona emanaban un aura de paz y amor…

-¿Mi majestad?, ¿Qué desea? –El arcángel espero la respuesta de su superior el cual sonrió y le entregó el bulto.

-Quiero que mantengas tu servicio del cuidado de mi futuro sucesor de mi trono, junto a la más impecable y responsable familia del paraíso, necesito que planees la educación y formación del pequeño, pero sobre todo, no quiero que nadie se entere de su _**existencia**_ hasta que sea el momento –Suspirando rozó su mano en el pequeño recién nacido, que mantenía su rostro dormido, el arcángel asistió e hizo una reverencia con el bebe en brazos, miró al pequeño que mantenía en sus brazos y le sonrió, regresando su vista a su omnipotencia, preguntó -Tengo una pregunta que hacerle mi excelencia –El dios asistió y acomodándose en su trono, medito -¿De qué se trata Miguel?...

-Sólo quería saber su nombre… -El padre del pequeño se levanto de su trono, sorprendiendo a los presentes que aun mantenían su reverencia, acercándose a Miguel, destapo un poco la manta que rodeaba al pequeño, dejando al descubierto su rostro completo, un par de mechones rubios se hicieron presentes, y el infante abrió sus ojos por instinto, dos orbes azules miraron con confusión a los mayores, los cuales se sorprendieron -¿Creo que se ha despertado?... –El padre sonrió mientras jugaba con el pequeño, el cual con apenas fuerzas intentaba sujetar sus dedos –¡Su nombre es Allen!, el próximo heredero de mi puesto, por lo que espero… -Dándose la vuelta miro a sus subordinados que se reincorporaban –Que su existencia sea un secreto, lo que menos necesitamos es que se sepa, recordemos que Lucifer aun quiere venganza, por lo que tendremos que hacer todo lo posible para cuando llegué el momento en que el ascienda a mi trono…

Todos los presentes, golpearon su pecho con su mano y juraron en el nombre de su señor que ellos nunca dejarían que sucediera una tragedia así, mientras el arcángel Miguel veía como el pequeño intentaba ver el motivo de tanta conmoción… Sonriendo para sus adentros pasó una mano por la cabeza del nacido, y suspiro, sabía que la tarea que le habían encomendado sería arriesgada y peligrosa, así como de suma importancia, era algo que se tenía cumplir fuera como fuera, e incluso si ese _**fin justificaría los medios…**_

* * *

><p>Un enorme estruendo retumbo en todo el lugar, el magma que fluía por las venas de las cavernas simplemente se desbordo…<p>

Reincorporándose de su trono de esqueletos, apretó un cráneo que tenía entre sus manos, haciéndolo polvo en el acto, sus ojos rojos como la sangre estaban encendidos por la furia y la rabia, y como no estarlo, su enemigo había engendrado al próximo sucesor, para él eso significaba su perdición, si llegaba ese niño a madurar sería su fin…

Golpeando una de las paredes que tenía enfrente de él, está se despedazo, volviendo su vista hacía su subordinado, le gritó mientras intentaba mantener la poca calma que aún le quedaba -¿Es cierto eso?, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡Quiero detalles maldita lagartija!, ¡Habla!...

-El demonio que tenía una armadura negra con detalles rojos tembló, su señor estaba enfadado, sin duda alguna, intentando hablar sólo dijo incoherencias y balbuceos sin sentido, sin más paciencia el Rey demonio, lo levanto con una mano y lo estrello con una pared, se escucho como algunos huesos de su subordinado crujieron, haciendo que gritara de dolor, cosa que el Maligno no le importo -¡Dime!, ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?, el pequeño diablillo que perdía la vida, logró susurrar antes de caer muerto -¡El traidor del cielo!, ¡El traidor del cielo!, ¡Azazel el tirano lo vino a decir antes de regresar!...

El Maligno sonrió, sabía que su mano derecha Azazel nunca le fallaría, dejando escapar un risa siniestra, sus colmillos crecieron, y batió sus grandes pares de alas negras, ya se lo estaba imaginado el dolor y los gritos de ese niño pronto los escucharía a la perfección, el simple hecho de estrujar con sus propias manos ese pequeño fragmento de luz, sin duda ya lo estaba haciendo babear, ya estaba pensado cómo hacer para que la vida de ese niño desapareciera, sin duda alguna estaba seguro de que haría pagar a su enemigo de la peor manera…

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, creó que no me equivocare en enseñar al pequeño, estando alado de la familia Asakura –Parándose frente a una majestuosa puerta de color mármol, tocó el timbre, esperando alguna respuesta, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron al descubierto un hermoso salón decorado de los más bellos y finos muebles, todos de un color blanco, en el centro se encontraba una mujer con 3 pares de alas sumamente bellas, con unos rubios cabellos que llegaban hasta atrás de su espalda, al parecer miraba por la ventana del salón, tras unos segundos al sentir la presencia de aquel arcángel, dio media vuelta y camino hasta él…<p>

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?, San Miguel-san –El castaño, sonrió y le mostro al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, la mujer sonrió e instintivamente lo tomó entre sus manos, con mucho cuidado comenzó a examinarlo -¿Dígame?... ¿Por la exuberante luz que emana su cuerpo no será?…

-El castaño asistió -No se equivoca en lo supone –La mujer intento recuperarse de ese shock repentino y miro al pequeño -¿A caso este será el nuevo soberano?...

-Claro –Miguel rió, tras unos segundos, mostro un rostro serio y pregunto -¿Se encuentra su compañero Gabriel?... –La mujer se extraño un poco pero medito un momento, estando a punto de responder, por las escaleras descendía otro castaño que tenía lo que era al parecer otro bulto…

-¡Ha pasado tiempo Hermano! –El castaño con el bulto en manos llegó frente a Miguel batiendo sus grandes 3 pares de alas, -¿Cómo has estado? –Mirando amistosamente a su hermano el cual no había visto en décadas…

Este no correspondió al saludo sí no que simplemente mantuvo su expresión sería -¡Hermano Gabriel!, por ordenes de Dios-sama, estaremos encomendados en que entrenemos al nuevo heredero de su legado –Tomando cuidadosamente al pequeño de las manos de la mujer le enseñó a Gabriel el infante rubio, el cual sonreía al ver repentinamente el nuevo rostro del castaño, este se quedó helado por la impresión, pero simplemente asistió, era una tarea que se le había encomendado y el siempre había destacado en sus tareas, tras unas décadas de retiro, ya era hora de estar de nuevo al servicio de dios, y cómo siempre, él no fallaría…

Pero… había algo también por lo que velaba ahora, develando la manta rosada que tenía entre sus brazos le enseño a Miguel, el fruto del amor que tenía con su pareja Lily…

-Hermano mío, cumpliré con mi deber, pero antes de eso, quiero que conozcas a tu sobrina, ella es mi pequeña Riliane –El menor de ambos hermanos dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima y abrazo a su hermano teniendo cuidado con los pequeños que cargaban ambos, eso eran dos noticias muy buenas en un mismo día…

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado exactamente unos 75 años de paz, y dos pequeños rubios que corrían entre las espesas nubes tomados de las manos, los cuales simplemente reían divertidos…<p>

-¡Lenny!, ¡Por favor elévame! –Suplicaba la pequeña rubia que miraba con un adorable puchero al niño el cual negaba dulcemente… -¡Por favor! –Insistía la niña, el rubio, sabiendo hasta que grado se ponía su amiga ante algo que quiere, simplemente acepto rendido, desplegando sus 6 pares de alas blancas tras su espalda, y tomando fuertemente la mano de su amiga se elevo en el aire, y comenzó a danzar con ella en el cielo, ambos se reían, el agradable viento movía sus cabelleras rubias y ambos sin duda se divertían, hace apenas unos años Len habían logrado mantenerse en el aire y con el tiempo su amiga también quería intentarlo sin éxito, pero Len la animaba diciéndole que pronto también podría…

Tras unas horas ambos bajaron cansados y jadeantes de estar jugando… esa era una de las maneras en que ambos se divertían, ambos se conocían desde que tenían memoria, el pequeño Len no sabía nada de sus padres, pero vivía con los padres de su amiga y su padrino Miguel-san, el cual a diario le enseñaba nuevas maneras de usar sus poderes santos, los cuales en muchas ocasiones lo dejaban cansado y muy abatido, pero siempre contaba con que viniera Rinny y lo animara, ambos sabían que se llevaban bien, sabían todo el uno del otro, pero… ya llevaba un tiempo en que Len se sentía algo extraño, en ocasiones sentía que alguien que lo observaba, y que le hablaban en el oído, hasta el punto de en que en sus propios sueños se tornaban cada vez más extraños, poco a poco sus tranquilos y dulces sueños se volvían cada vez más trágicos y retorcidos, tenía pesadillas cada vez más recurrentes, en las cuales veía campos llenos de sangre y cadáveres, por lo que despertaba sudando y gritando, San Miguel y San Gabriel, presentían que algo grande pasaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, por lo que comunicaron sus presentimientos y la actitudes del joven heredero, al gran consejo celestial, el cual pidió un poco de tiempo, para resolver el asunto, sin duda era esto delicado… Ambos asistieron y regresaron enfadados por las acciones de los sabios, pero ambos sabían que tan demorantes eran los protocolos, los cuales no se podían cambiar tan repentinamente…

Tras unas semanas, simplemente la cosas empeoraron, las pesadillas eran tan vividas que el pequeño que simplemente se negaba a dormir, preocupados estaban desesperados por esta situación, pero tras unos días simplemente ocurrió algo que conmociono al consejo, Len había despertado sangrando por las manos, esta fue la bomba que detono las acciones del cielo…

El mismo dios se enfureció y preparo un lugar para el heredero, custodiaron una antigua fortaleza, llena de guardias y arcángeles de clase media vigilando, el pequeño fue colocado en una habitación en compañía de su protector San Miguel en compañía de la pequeña Rin, los cuales serían los únicos que tendrían contacto con él, mientras las fuerzas principales marcharon a los límites del cielo en compañía de arqueros y serafines de clase suprema para enfrentarse a los batallones del infierno, sabían que ellos atacarían, pero al menos estarían preparados…

Pasaron tres días en los cuales la angustia y la desesperación reino en el cielo, no había señales del enemigo, pero aun así mantuvieron el filo de sus tropas, las cuales ya estaban organizadas y listas, tigres y dragones blancos eran domados por los elegidos los cuales tenían armas sagradas, y eran batallones de asalto, y la infantería, nubes de colores blancos en forma de catapultas y caballeros eran las líneas de defensa y por último gigantes que estaban rodeadas de aura sagradas cargaban lanzas y escudos eran los refuerzos… Todos temían de lo que se avecinaba simplemente tenían que mantener los nervios de acero, en su manos estaba el futuro del cielo…

* * *

><p>Satán estaba en una enorme caravana endemoniada, decorada de calaveras y jalada por dragones negros y rojos, rugiendo, pisando fuertemente el suelo, dentro de la caravana, el Maligno platicaba con su hija, una pequeña que aparentaba unos 6 años de edad de grandes poderes, ella ya había logrado obtener el título de <em><strong>Rapinae Quarta<strong>_sabía manejar 4 armas de cuidado, sus instintos sádicos y crueles que tenía la hacía alguien de temer, siempre que entraba al campo enemigo, nadie salía con vida…

El gran ejército que traían los demonios eran calaveras que cargaban espadas y escudos, vestidos con armaduras negras de las cuales sobresalían picos, venían en compañía de caballeros oscuros fornidos y de mirada sangrienta, algunos iban en sus caballos fantasmales y otros cargaban cadenas gruesas y pesadas, las cuales estaba encadenadas a las extremidades de ogros y criaturas bestiales, las grandes quimeras con formas de varios animales caminaban con sus grandes colmillos fuera, dejando caer su saliva, gigantes con hachas de un solo ojo eran los que resguardaban a su señor, el cual reía en compañía de su hija, la cual escucha atenta a las indicaciones de su padre, sabía que al entrar al campo simplemente no tendría piedad por esos ángeles, su deber era abrirle camino a Azazel-san, el cual estaba en el grupo de asalto, con una armadura negra en tonalidades blancas, el cual robaría al heredero del cielo de aquella fortaleza y se lo entregaría a su futura señora, la joven hija del Maligno…

* * *

><p>Azazel sabía que la decisión que había tomado significaba que nunca podría dar su cara de nuevo aquel lugar donde nació, pero… las cosas se dieron de este modo y no habría de qué arrepentirse, manejando su corcel se dirigió tras las tropas de dragones y espero la señal… Ya había explicado la estrategia del cielo, por lo que tendrían la ventaja del golpe sorpresa, sólo sería cuestión de vencer a las tropas y los refuerzos del cielo y entrarían a la ciudadela, matarían a algunos civiles que formarían alguna insignificante resistencia dado el caso, pero… confiaba en que sus habilidades eran más que de lo que se necesitaría para hacerles frente…<p>

* * *

><p>El Sol se ocultaba por el ocaso, las respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pausadas, el silencio reinaba…<p>

De la nada se escucho un gran estruendo, por el franco izquierdo aparecieron calaveras que emergieron del campo, tras unos segundos algunos vigías que estaban en las torres, caían de ellas, de carmín se bañaban las armaduras de las calaveras que reían mientras se abrían camino, por las colinas del cielo, tras unos minutos, una alarma de una de las torres sonó…

_**¡El mal ha venido!, ¡Proteged el cielo con su vida!...**_

Estás eran las últimas palabras de aliento que daba un soldado caído el cual se desmayaba por la espada que aun estaba incrustaba en su estomago…

Los dragones oscuros descendieron de la parte frontal y devoraron a algunos arqueros con su enorme boca, aturdidos, los que lograron evadir el ataque levantaron sus arcos mientras gritaban a la infantería menor, los cuales desplegaban sus escudos celestiales, dando protección divina, algunos que aun sangraban, levantaron sus manos y gritando con fervor _**– ¡Hermanos del cielo!, demos nuestra vida si es necesario, pero… ¡Qué el mal no avance!..**_

Logrando elevar la moral de los arqueros, estos disparaban una intensa y frenética lluvia de flechas sobre los reptiles alados, algunos fallaban en su tiros y pero los que lograban acertarles, no lograban perforar las gruesas escamas de los dragones, incendiando las flechas, los arqueros no se rindieron y lograron derribar a algunos, al ver que los dragones caían las tropas del mal soltaron a las quimeras que se impactaron con los escudos dejándolos indefensos…

Con sus gruesas garras y dientes lograron abrir camino entre los arqueros que caían muertos uno tras otro…

Preparando el siguiente movimiento, los dragones oscuros restantes se formaron en fila y expulsaron fuego de sus fauces lo cual incendio el campo de batalla, los refuerzos retrocedieron y se reagruparon, pero para su desgracia las quimeras acabaron con los restantes, las tropas del cielo gritaron una retirada inminente, debían volver a reagruparse y hacer más fuerte la barrera, si el mal lograban llegar a la ciudadela estarían perdidos…

Corrieron hasta llegar frente a la entrada del paraíso, el cual era constituido por dos grandes puertas de color dorado, armaron con escudos que los gigantes dejaban mientras estos corrían hacia los enemigos, agitando sus armas, dando algo de tiempo para reforzar la defensa…

Planeando la defensa del avance enemigo, algunos valientes sacaron sus espadas y montando a sus tigres que sacaban rayos por sus patas los cuales podían volar, desplegándose en el aire atacaron en fila, agraciadamente lograron detener a las calaveras que caían una a una, que quedaban debajo de las patas de los tigres que chamuscaban sus huesos…

Ganando un poco de margen del campo, fueron directo hacía los ogros que llevaban hachas agitándolas como si nada, tras unos movimientos en zigzag lograron eludirlos, los ogros molestos por ser burlados, intentaron acertarles con mazos y hachas contra los felinos que sólo evadían sus ataques, hasta que en un cerrar de ojos, los ogros caían sobre sus rodillas, blandiendo su espada, los jinetes, siguieron su camino…

Los dragones blancos al ver la señal, volaron alrededor de ellos, formando una nueva formación de pelea, escupiendo fuego, lograron abrirles camino entre las quimera, tomando entre sus fauces a los restantes, el enemigo al ver que detenían su avance, los caballeros andantes, se subieron a los dragones oscuros con armas, enfrentándose los ángeles que no se daban por vencidos y los atacaban mientras estos se aproximaban, con bolas de fuego enemigo, los domadores de tigres abrieron su formación y siguieron adelante, mientras los dragones se enfrentaban entre sí, golpeándose unos a otros caían del cielo…

De la nada un tigre paro su marcha, se había barrido por el suelo, el jinete recibió un duro golpe por el impacto, intentando reincorporarse se fijo en una daga clavada en su cabeza de su tigre, el golpe fue limpió, directo en la sien del animal, el jinete logrando reincorporarse apenas, la sangre caía de su brazos y parte de la frente, sacando su martillo de luz se preparó a atacar, pero en un segundo sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía… Sintiendo un helado viento, tras de él, una pequeña silueta oscura se acercó hacía él como una sombra y un espada de doble filo abrió su estomago, regando al suelo de rojo, la espada aun clavada, fue zigzagueando sobre su cuerpo, arrancándole sus intestinos los cuales caían entre sus piernas, sus ojos en blanco, sintiendo su vida acabada, escucho antes de caer un tétrica risa frente a él…

El ambiente cambio de repente… La misteriosa sombra desapareció del campo de visión de los caballeros montados en sus tigres balaceándose entre ellos…

Tras unos segundos la gran mayoría se quedó prácticamente estáticos, vieron en sus cuerpos sellos oscuros que limitaban su movilidad, incapaces de siquiera mirar hacia atrás…

La sombra fue desapareciendo poco a poco, mostrado en su lugar a una niña de apariencia de 6 años de edad, la cual tenía una máscara oscura que tenia destellos oscuros y rojos, balanceando su cabello el cual destilaba un extraño color aguamarina…

De la nada sacó una escopeta demoniaca y disparo cinco veces a los tigres, haciendo que los jinetes cayeran con ellos, la sangre de los animales baño a sus respetivos domadores, los cuales seguían intentando moverse, intentando hacerle frente inútilmente a aquella extraña niña, pero no se podían mover, sentían que su cuerpo poco a poco se llenaba de llamas oscuras, sintiendo gran dificultad para respirar…

Tosiendo sangre por la boca, cayeron finalmente…

-¡Qué aburrido!, ¡Pensé que me divertiría un poco! –La pequeña hizo un puchero y luego tiro su escopeta y saco un arco de su espalda y disparo una flecha con precisión a lejos… la cual acertó en la sien de un arquero a lo lejos, cayendo muerto…

Los serafines tenían una mirada de estupefacción, aquella niña había matado sin piedad y con una mirada sádica en todo momento al grupo de asalto en tan solo segundos, el rostro de los elegidos, formidables guerreros de la historia santa que pudieron ganar guerras fueron prácticamente vencidos sin piedad por esa pequeña, la cual pisoteaba fuertemente la cabeza de uno de los domadores caído…

La niña tras dar una última patada al cráneo de uno de los guerreros, el cual finalmente se rompió, miro a los asustados serafines que intentaban mantener una pose de pelea, ella sonrió, caminado hacía adelante, logró llegar a unos metros de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mirándolos con ojos rojos y temibles, mientras sonreía dulcemente… _**-¿Alguno de los presentes quiere jugar conmigo?**_... –Tirando su arco al suelo, sacó diez dagas que sostenía con maestría entre sus manos…

* * *

><p>-Joven, ama, si me permite decir fue muy suave con ellos –Azazel cabalgaba con la pequeña entres sus manos, la cual mostraba una expresión de molestia y de aberración, -¡Sólo eran debiluchos! –Azazel, espero que cuando lleguemos a casa, puedas jugar conmigo, -El mayor sonrió y paso una de sus manos por el cabello de la niña, la cual sonrió, siempre la ha visto como una hija para él, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, sin duda en sus venas de aquella niña corría la sangre de Satán, la cual la dotaba de gran poder, que combinado con aquel entrenamiento que se le forjó desde nacida, daban como resultado a una perfecta y eficiente máquina de matar…<p>

Ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la fortaleza _**Pr**__**ecibus **__**B**__**eati**__**,**_una de las más formidables e impenetrables construcciones sagradas, la cual en sí, era una trampa de doble filo, no se podía ingresar tan fácilmente por los terrenos inclementes y despiadados que la rodean, pero tampoco salir de forma rápida sin pasar por el gran río que lo cercaba, en sí una maestría del diseño celestial, completamente formidable…

Pero… para los que estuvieran familiarizados con ella, para la suerte de Azazel, la cual había sido como su hogar durante su infancia, esos obstáculos no significaban nada para él…

Fue educado rudamente en un ambiente de valores y destrezas que dieron como resultado lo que es ahora, ni el mismo podía responderse a sí mismo en que momento de su vida **él** había cambiado…

Tras asesinar sorpresivamente a algunos guardias que rondaban la entrada secreta que él siempre había usado para infiltrarse en la fortaleza, logró llegar hasta el gran salón, tras darse la vuelta, un par de serafines que cargaban espada sagrada mientras su otro compañero un martillo de doble filo, intentaron matarlo, pero sin que ellos pudieran acercársele, un remolino de color aguamarina los atrapo a ambos, el cual al contacto se torno carmín y tras unos segundos no había rastro alguno de ellos…

-¡Sigamos! –La pequeña estaba en las escaleras esperando que su maestro la siguiera…

Estaba sorprendido, su discípula la había superado, de eso no había duda…

Corriendo entre los pasillo y largos corredores, matando a cada guardia que se les cruzaba, llegaron a una puerta dorada, en la cual de una fuerte patada ingresaron a la habitación, se sorprendieron de ver a San Miguel con una espada en manos, tras de él un par de infantes que no aparentaban más de 5 años miraban desconcertados la escena, el niño instintivamente se coloco enfrente de su amiga cubriéndola con su cuerpo…

-¡Pero mira nada más, el gran San Miguel siendo niñera! –Azazel se regodeaba al ver como su archí-enemigo jurado apretaba más su espada

-¿No, puedo decir lo mismo de ti?, ¡Que bajo has caído Azazel!, pensé que algún día recapacitarías… Pero veo que me equivoque... -El castaño veía como este mostraba una risa cínica…

-¡No me hagas reír todo el tiempo tú eras el más favorecido por ser de posición más alta que yo!, y ahora, ¡Mírate!, ¡No eres ni la sombra de mi rival!, -Sin dejar que contestara, San Miguel blandió su espada que choco con la de él, mientras se metían en una batalla sin cuartel, fuertes estruendos sonaron, provocados por el acero que chocaba entre sí…

Una pequeña ingreso a la habitación, con una daga en mano… -¿Pero… qué tenemos aquí?... –Acercándose al par de rubios, el niño intento mantener una expresión de calma mientras la extraña niña se quitaba su máscara, en su rostro una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse…

-¡Debo decirte que eres muy lindo!, pero… me temo que tendrás que acompañarme –Viendo como el niño a cada paso que se acercaba se iba cambiando su expresión a una de miedo… -Si no quieres, ver como tu amiga se pinta de un lindo rojo… -El niño se estremeció, en menos de un segundo atrás de él estaba esa extraña niña tomando con una mano la extremidades de su amiga mientras con la otra tenía esa daga en el cuello de Rin… Su amiga intentaba resistirse, pero el agarre de la niña aguamarina era más fuerte… -¡No!, ¡Detente! ¡No le hagas daño! –Len sacó sus alas y logró empujar la daga de la chica, que fue a caer al suelo, tomando de la mano a Rin, rompió la ventana por el salto que hizo, saliendo por está en compañía de su amiga la cual lloraba gruesas lágrimas, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre su pecho…

Intentando mantener el vuelo, paso sobrevolando los jardines de aquella fortaleza, la cual estaba bañada en sangre, las llamas ardían, consumiendo parte de la estructura, los banderines de guerra destrozados ondeaban con rastros de fuego, todo se veía justo como en sus sueños… Apretando más el agarre sobre su amiga miró como poco a poco las llamas avanzaban, manteniendo su fuerza intento buscar algún lugar donde podrían esconderse…

A lo lejos logró ver un pequeño molino el cual parecía estar abandonado, por lo que logrando pasar desapercibido por las bestias negras y grandes que corrían cerca de ahí…

Al alejarse de ellas, notó como algunas mantenían cargando entre sus fauces a algunos entes celestiales sin vida… Mientras algunos arqueros lograban hacerlas retroceder…

Entrando por una ventana rota, se lastimo un ala, pero soporto el dolor, caminando con cuidado por la oscuridad que reinaba logró hacer que un poco de su luz iluminara su camino, viendo un pequeño sillón algo viejo, se sentó en el, con su amiga aun en brazos, viéndola con detenimiento, aun seguía llorando….

Intentando hacer que no llorara más, lo único que se le ocurrió para que se tranquilizara un poco fue cantarle una melodía que siempre cantaba para ella… la cual tiempo atrás había inventado…

Comenzado suavemente, ella lo miro y se sorprendió enseguida al reconocerla… -Lenny… ¡Ese es mi canción! –Manteniendo su rostro entre el pecho de su amigo logró controlar su llanto…

Tras unos minutos se mantuvieron en esa posición, olvidando lo que acontecía afuera, sólo querían dormirse y olvidar lo que ocurría… pero…

Unos extraños sonidos se hicieron presentes de entre las sombras de aquel lugar, comenzando a sonar más fuerte, una mirada emergió entre las sombras… dos pares de ojos agua-marinos se tiñeron de rojo, a cada paso que se acercaban estos, más oscuridad destilaban, mostrando 6 pares de alas negras, la figura se acerco a los Rubios que seguían abrazados…

-Debo decirte, que me impresionaste, pero… aun te falta mucho –La niña de su mano comenzó a forma una bola oscura, acercándose a los infantes, Len viendo como su amiga de nuevo temblaba y dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas le sonrió con una sonrisa falsa, sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero… que otra salida le quedaba, no quería que su amiga sufriera… -Tranquila Rinny te mantendré a salvo –La niña asistió mientras el rubio, se reincorporo y enfrento a la agua-marina, logrando controlar su respiración, en su mano logro juntar algo de luz y se preparo para enfrentar a su enemiga…

Mientras miraba con sus ojos desafiantes, logró hacer una pose de lucha… -Te juró que en nombre de Allen Ligth… Que no dejare que te acerques a mi amiga… -La agua marina sonrió mientras imitaba las acciones de aquel singular chico… -Y Yo te juró en nombre de Michaella Darkness que no saldrás con vida…

El choque de ambos poderes dejó un silencio ensordecedor…

Una gruesa capa de humo no dejaba ver lo que acontecía, mientras afuera en el campo de batalla, la lucha continuaba, era una masacre para los entes celestiales, pero… su destino dependía del futuro de la salvación del próximo heredero…

Dentro de la lucha, un joven corría desesperadamente hacía ahí, evadiendo golpes y contraatacando con maestría, eliminando a sus obstáculos, su espada de luz no dejaba ver mucho su rostro pero sus grandes ojos azules se veían con firmeza…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Richy Escor:<strong>_ Por el momento los dejare en duda, ya verán en el próximo capítulo: **Apocalypsis Parte II** por lo que pudieron notar en este capítulo es explica el inició y de que tratara, por lo que la historia en sí hasta el momento será los hecho que acontecieron 300 años antes, pero aun falta muchas cosas, sorpresas, tragedias, más gore, y sufrimiento en el siguiente…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual les gustara ya lo verán…

Este Fic se los dedico a dos grades amigas:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw & Citlalli Mildred Pacheco López, las cuales me dieron muchos ánimos y consejos para ambientar la trama y sobre todo para que mejore como escritor, gracias por su apoyo…

_Atte: Richy Escor…_

_¡Hasta la Próxima!..._


	3. Apocalypsis Parte II

_**Richy Escor:** _Hola, que tal, ¿Cómo han estado?... no sé, pero espero que bien, yo estando horriblemente ocupado con mis asesorías, pero bueno dejando de lado la escuela, y mis deberes que pues de alguna forma cumplo y hago, les vengo trayendo, el segundo capítulo de: **Ángel of Darkness, **Si, les gusto la acción del primero les encantara este, y pues a petición de cierta personita que quisiera algo de romance, pues se lo agregare, por supuesto es un poco, pero espero que le guste, al igual que a mis senpais que me están apoyando, está va para ustedes, por cierto agradeceré formalmente al final al igual que palabras que no entiendan…

Segundo capítulo titulado: **Apocalypsis Parte II** por lo que espero que les agrade, y verán será algo épico…

_**Summary…**_

_Las cosas que se suscitaron esa extraña noche, la sangre, los gritos y lágrimas que se derramaron, cambiaron a la villa de NigthCore, en la cual tras 300 años de aquellos lamentables sucesos se logra ver la semilla que ha ido creciendo... La cual cambiara el balance del bien y el mal, en sus manos está el destino de la gente, la cual lo ve como la encarnación del mal o tal vez de la esperanza..._

_Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?..._

_¿Mereceré un Review?..._

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans.**_

* * *

><p>Ambos seres se miraban con ojos desafiantes, el pequeño logró hacer una pose de lucha, intentando concretar el juramento que le hizo a su amiga… apretando sus puños grito ante la chica…<p>

_**-Te juró que en nombre de Allen Ligth… Que no dejare que te acerques a mi amiga… **_

La chica sonrió, mientras imitaba las acciones del chico…

_**-Y Yo te juró en nombre de Michaella Darkness que no saldrás de aquí con vida…**_

Preparándose, ambos se miraron y suspiraron, viendo las reacciones del otro, su respiración se volvió fluida y pausada, viéndose a los ojos, sus manos comenzaban a irradiar luces, el chico un brillo sumamente suave y tranquilo, mientras la chica emanaba sensaciones malignas y oscuras…

En un par de segundos ambos corrieron uno frente al otro, golpeándose mano contra mano…

El choque producido por ambos poderes dejó un silencio ensordecedor…

Acompañado de una gruesa capa de humo no dejaba ver lo que acontecía…

Tras aquel choque ambos fueron mandados lejos uno del otro… debajo de unos escombros la figura del chico se levantaba, por lo visto, su aspecto no era el mejor pero aun se mantuvo de pie, mientras que la chica se reincorporaba y comenzaba a reír…

-Debo elogiarte, sin duda hace mucho que no me habían logrado tocar en batalla, sin duda eso se aplica a ti, que eres exactamente lo contrario de mí…

Acercándose a él chico, el cual estaba algo confundido por la declaración de la chica…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Gritó confundido el rubio el cual comenzó a juntar nuevamente aura en su brazo derecho mientras en el izquierdo intentaba juntar algo de poder celestial…

La chica paró, y lo miro, -¿A caso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué? –Len corrió hacía ella levantando su puño apuntándola, la chica sólo se agacho, y estirando una pierna logró hacer que el chico resbalara, Len perdiendo el equilibrio golpeo el suelo en lugar de la chica, pero aun tenía otro ataque por lo que no perdió tiempo y se reincorporo, y apunto de acertarle un golpe a la chica esta apretó la mano de Len que irradiaba luz con la suya, apretandola con fuerza, se tiño de oscuridad, haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor, siendo un poco más alta que él, lo empujo hacía el suelo y se colocó encima de él, mirando sus ojos azules contra los rojos de ella…

-Me sorprende que no sepas tu naturaleza, pero… -Tomando la otra mano de él, la apretó de igual manera, envolviéndola en oscuridad haciendo que le chico intentara resistirse, ella reía divertida por ver como se intentaba liberar, sin duda eso si que era _divertido_ para ella…

Len aun confundido por lo que decía aquella chica llamada Miku, dejo eso de lado, Rin estaba en un rincón llorando, mientras lo veía a él, en ese estado, ella sólo mantenía la mirada baja, veía como su amiga susurraba entre llantos…

_Lenny no te rindas… me lo prometiste… por favor… _

_Quiero despertar, seguro es sólo una pesadilla, por favor…_

_Sólo quiero que Lenny no pierda… Lenny… yo… yo… sólo soy…_

Len bufando por esto, simplemente no lo soporto, nadie hacía llorar a su amiga, _**nadie**_, aunque sus manos estaban sangrando por las heridas producidas por Miku, haciéndosele algo difícil el respirar. Apenas logró sacar una sonrisa, la cual hizo que al instante su enemiga, dejara de reír…

-¿Ahora que intentas, **angelito**?

Len logró apretar sus manos en puños, y recitando un par de oraciones logró hacer que sus alas se desplegaran por completo, aun sintiendo dolor en un par de ellas, sintió como algo… algo raro salía de él, presintiendo esto, empujo a Miku la cual fue a dar contra la pared, y juntando aura en su manos de nuevo, golpeo el estomago de la chica la cual se intento proteger con sus manos, mientras Len sólo golpeaba puntos vitales de la chica, haciendo que cada golpe bajara el poder de ella, su maestro Miguel le enseño que a veces no es necesario acabar al enemigo, si era posible sólo era dejarlo incapacitado…

Miku, sintiendo como la luz comenzaba a apagar su oscuridad, simplemente dejo de respirar un momento, y tras un par de segundos abrió de nuevo sus ojos expulsando, poder demoniaco, gritando dejo que sus ojos rojos, desaparecieran sus pupilas…

En ese instante con una patada doble mando a volar a Len al otro lado de la destrozada parte del molino…

Len, por el golpe de Miku, había salido atrás golpeándose contra un pilar de madera, reteniendo el dolor se reincorporo y se sorprendió de ver como el aspecto de Miku, cambiaba… de ella salía una extraña figura, que la rodeaba, colocándose sobre ella, está poco a poco está tomando la forma de lo que era al parecer una incompleta armadura…

Tras unos segundos la hitación entera tembló, sacudiendo todo a su alrededor, salió del piso lo que al parecer era un bastón el cual era negro con detalles en rojo, hecho de cráneos, Miku lo tomó, y regresando sus ojos a la normalidad, sonrió… quitándose lo pequeños cráneos que componían los sujetadores de su pelo, se pudieron ver entre las hebras de su cabello destellos… dejando su pelo suelto, una explosión resonó, y tras esparcirse las sombras, de estás salió Miku, cargando una guadaña, desplegando de igual manera sus seis pares de alas negras…

Len miró con miedo como la chica lo miraba sonriente…

-Debo decirte que nadie, ¡Nadie, nunca en mi vida me había tocado!, ¡Esto no se quedara así!... ¡No me importa lo que me haya dicho Papá! ¡Tú serás primero en morir en manos de mi _**Trident death**_!

-Corriendo hacía el chico desplegó su arma la cual tenía un enorme filo y a simple vista se podía decir que pesaba el triple del peso de la chica, agitándolo, Len intenta evadirla, flotando hacía el arriba de la habitación del molino, por entre las escalera, su combate poco a poco se había transformado en ser el mejor tuviera agilidad en el aire, saliendo por la ventana de la habitación, obligando a Miku a seguirlo, cumplió uno de sus objetivos, que Rinny no estuviera más involucrada en aquella pelea, no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada en el fuego cruzado, aun siendo muy ágil, su resistencia estaba en el límite teniendo un par de alas sangrantes y lastimadas dificultaban su vuelo, el cual se hacía cada vez más lento y pesado para él, en un descuido, fue alcanzado por ella, y lo golpeó fuertemente en su pecho, sintiendo un indescriptible dolor, sintió como su sangre se regaba por el campo, cayó en el suelo, sintiendo que no podía más espero que su fin llegara, ya estaba cansado, no podía más…

_**Pero…**_

Un grito desgarro todo su ser…

Viendo hacía un lado, observo como su amiga que intentaba correr hacía él fue alcanzada por Miku y el golpe fue en la espalda, cayendo en el suelo con la sangre tiñendo su vestido blanco, Miku se dio la vuelta, miro a su arma que dejaba fluir por el filo la sangre de aquello tonta niña, la cual ante su juicio no era otra más que basura de ángel….

Su amiga, su amiga, había sido golpeada por ella…

Len sintió que su mundo se quedo en pausa, las cosas ya no avanzaban a la misma velocidad, un enorme dolor lo desgarro por dentro, apretando sus puños por la rabia y la impotencia sintió enormes deseos de matar a aquella chica la cual lo miraba con desprecio…

Miku, observaba a Len en el suelo, al parecer su golpe lo había dejado fuera de combate, para ella, eso no era posible, quería más lucha, más sangre, esto no podía acabar así, sentía enormes ganas de desquitarse con algo, quería venganza por la humillación sufrida, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ver como entre el campo aquella amiguita de ese angelito corría hacía él, por lo que sonrió con malicia, y descendió en picada sobre ella, moviendo ligeramente su guadaña, asestó un limpio y fuerte golpe, sobre ella, fue algo tranquilizante ver como ella se desplomo en el suelo, mirando más de cerca la escena, vio en su rostro rastros de lágrimas, sintiendo odio por ella, balanceo su guadaña se dispuso a darle un golpe más, no soportaba ver ese rostro…

Levantando su arma, la dejo descender con fuerza sobre ella, esperando que la sangre de esa rubia alimentara más su ego…

_**Pero…**_

No sintió en ningún momento algo, simplemente escucho el estruendo de metal contra metal… sintiendo algo extraño, abrió los ojos en par al ver como su arma había sido detenida por un objeto circular que irradiaba luz, pero, que estaba encima del brazo de…

-¡Len! –Gritó histérica Miku, su arma, su más preciada posesión, había sido detenida… aquel ángel estaba frente a ella, con la mirada baja, tapada por su flequillo, sintiendo un dolor que la recorría por la cintura miro, mientras sus piernas comenzaban extrañamente a temblar levemente, había un corte pequeño en forma de rayo muy cerca de su ombligo, por lo que abriendo sus ojos instintivamente gritó en dolor, y desplego sus alas y se alejo de ahí…

Por el otro lado, Len que tenía una mano cegada en luz, lo que parecía ser un objeto muy grande y pesado, pero inexplicablemente no sentía el peso de este, ignorando eso, se arrodillo frente a su amiga, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y sus ropas algo rasgadas y cubiertas se carmín, con sumo cuidado la tomo entre sus manos, y toco lentamente su rostro, la cual parecía estar de alguna forma dormida…

-Tranquila Rinny, pronto vendré a tu lado, espérame –Quitando de sus ojos de Rinny las rastros de lágrimas, se quito de su cuello un collar en forma de nota musical la _**F**_, se lo coloco a Rinny, con cuidado y después beso con cuidado una de sus mejillas y se reincorporo, su cabello tapaba su rostro, cuando la luz de la luna paso frente a él, se lleno de más luz, y algo comenzaba a emerger de sí, una luz completamente blanca y dorada le rodeo su cabeza, dándole la forma de casco con toques en dorado y blanco, y la luz en su mano tomo forma de un imponente escudo, la parte baja de esta tenía un filo extremadamente afilado, a lo cual Len sonrió.

-¡Lo conseguí san Miguel!, el regalo que me dijo que mi corazón tenía, ¡lo he alcanzado! El _**Sacred Shield Skyward**_, -Un escudo capaz de hacer frente como si fuera un arma de doble filo, potente para defender y un filo como una espada para contraatacar simultáneamente, un arma que ayuda tan bien en batalla- Len por fin levanto la mirada y sus ojos azules desbordaban enojo e ira, pero en el fondo coraje, pero sobre todo **odio** contra sí mismo, por haber permitido que su amiga sufriera...

-**¡No te perdonare!, ¡Sin duda, no te perdonare! **–Logrando desplegar sus alas alzó vuelo y cayó en picada hacía Miku, la cual aun estaba algo aturdida y agonizando por el dolor causado, pero no lo entendía… su _Trident death _había sido parado, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, pero ella sonrió, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, pero si eso era cierto, mataría al primer enemigo que había sido tan molesto…

Alzando su tridente, ella se defendió de la caída de Len, el cual levanto el escudo y se preparo para golpear a Miku de frente con el filo de su escudo, Miku, previendo eso, se agacho, y golpeo una de las piernas de Len haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera, levantando su tridente, golpeo con el mango el suelo y comenzó a murmurar algo que Len no entendía pero le estaba comenzando a doler lo oídos de sólo escucharlo, tapándoselos sintió como su fuerza se estaba drenando, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se vio rodeado de oscuridad, sólo, completamente sólo, intentando levantarse, sus piernas estaban exhaustas, pero logró mantener en pie recargándose con su escudo, intentando moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, por lo que se lleno de pánico y comenzó a moverse violentamente, pero era inútil, escuchando unos ligeros pasos acercándose, intento ser fuerte por lo que tomo con fuerza su escudo y miro a Miku la cual comenzaba a caminar hacía el, vistiendo esa incompleta armadura, su colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios, y sus coletas que se movían conforme a sus pasos…

-Debo decirte que me ha sorprendido, haz logrado sobrevivido a mi **Lost Dimensión **e incluso has logrado moverte un poco, eso sin contar que tienes una muy buena arma, pero –acercándose hasta llegar frente a él – ¡Aun te falta mucho!, pero… si vienes con nosotros por las buenas, puedo hacer que tu amiga viva, ¡eso sí!, ¿Prometes ser mi mascota?... –Miku riendo mientras Len se debatía en escucharla, su amiga estaba perdiendo vida, y el no la dejaría morir, intentando ver sus piernas recordó, cuando ella lo anima a seguir adelante, su _**sonrisa, **_recordandoeso nunca se juro que nunca la traicionaría, estaba seguro que Rinny no quisiera que escuchara a esa demonio, por lo que tomando su escudo, dio una ligera sonrisa y se planto…

-¿Creo que ese es un no verdad? –Miku suspiro a lo que Len la miro -¡Nunca dejare que Rin muera! Si mi vida vale tanto como dices, ¡no me importa!, sólo luchare para que mi amiga no muera, **¡te voy a derrotar y después buscare respuestas!**

Logrando por fin tener control de su cuerpo, una luz que salió del escudo logró desplegar toda oscuridad dejando ver que estaban de nueva cuenta en los terrenos del castillo, aun se podía escuchar a lo lejos como los batallones aun peleaban y aquellos rugidos de las bestias no cesaban…

Logrando concentrarse, logró crear una pequeña daga de luz tras su escudo, y de nuevo se dirigió hacía Miku en picada, ella solo se mantuvo en posición de defensa y sonrió…

_**¡Crash!...**_

El sonido de metal resonó, la daga de Len había sido detenida por una sombra que fácilmente tenía 5 veces más el tamaño del pequeño Len, tenía entre sus manos dos largas _**Khopesh**_, una siniestra sonrisa era lo único que se podía ver de aquella sombra que fácilmente logró desarmar a Len, y lo arrojo con una patada tan fuerte que logró hacerlo volar y estrellarse contra el suelo, con la ropa complemente manchada y con sangre saliendo de su pecho Len logró mirar hacia arriba, Miku, estaba mirándolo divertida mientras la sombra estaba arrodillada a un lado de ella mirándolo con odio puro…

-Basta **Skull **necesito disfrutar lentamente su sufrimiento quiero ver su frustración, quiero que viva la desesperación… -Miku le sonrió a Len y explico –Lenny, Lenny, no podrás hacerle frente a mi familiar que_**Pursen **_me regalo para mi cumpleaños, mi querido tío, sí que me dio uno muy fuerte e incluso tu con esa odiosa luz que emana de ti no le afectara, pues tiene de alguna forma casi la misma aura, pues mi tío es una ángel caído muy fuerte y te aseguro que en estos momentos si no estuviera tan ocupado hubiera sido capaz de haberte matado… pero… tranquilo –de un segundo a otro estaba frente a él agachada teniendo entre sus manos la cara de Len –yo te matare cien veces peor de lo que te puedas imaginar que él lo hubiera hecho…

Así fue como tras estás pequeñas palabras, Miku pateó a Len, el cual escupió sangre y se retorció, tras unos segundos cambio de lugar con la sombra la cual asesto un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Len, Levantando su escudo apenas logró bloquear la lluvia de espadazos que asestaba fuertemente en su escudo, viendo como poco a poco se estaba llegando a sus límites, sintió un ligero viento, y todo se puso borroso para él, de un momento a otro la sombra estaba aullando gritos y lamentos desgarradores, cubriéndose con sus manos sus ojos, donde una flecha estaba enterrada, había soltado sus dos espadas por lo que de un momento a otro una larga cabellera azulada se hizo presente, con un arco en manos se acerco a la sombra y con un ligero golpe la sombra desapareció al ser tocado por la base afilada de su arma, Miku, abrió los ojos en shock al ver como su familiar había sido vencido, por lo que hecha una furia, corrió hacía ella sacando sus dagas debajo de su vestido negro… su cabello en suelto, el cual ondeaba en el viento por lo que era algo difícil saber por qué lado atacaría, pero… aquella dama, sólo se movió a un lado y logró eludir con facilidad el ataque, sin perder tiempo, Len sintió un pequeño brillo de luz….

Pareció escuchar una voz familiar…

_Por favor protege a Lenny…_

_Por favor…_

Mirando hacía de donde provenía esa dulce voz miro a Rin, caminando con dificultad hacía él, teniendo entre sus manos su collar, al parecer estaba orando. Len sin perder tiempo se levantó queriendo llegar junto a ella, pero un inmenso dolor le recorrió su espalda, recordó el golpe que le había causado aquella sombra, sintiendo como la sangre salía de su espalda, apenas logrando soportarlo extendió sus alas y recordó que Miku, aun podía causarle heridas a Rin, por lo que voló presuroso contra ella, y le causo heridas en su cuerpo, una y otra vez con su escudo, sentía que a cada golpe que le daba también le cansaba, pero podía soportarlo si era para proteger a Rinny…

Miku gritaba de dolor, aun sosteniendo su tridente Len de forma cuidadosa logró evadir los golpes y responder velozmente, la extraña dama con el arco disparaba contra las múltiples sombras que emanaban de Miku que intentaban darle apoyo, dándole tiempo de Len de seguir así, hasta que su cuerpo cesó…

Miro a Miku, la cual **cambio…**

Su pelo azulado, se tiño de negro, y sus ojos estaban completamente negros, sintiendo una extraña presión en el aire, el tridente de Miku cambio, tiñéndose de dorado, y desapareciendo las calaveras que se iban transformando en múltiples y pequeñas argollas en sus puntas… de la nada la armadura de Miku desapareció y una extraño saco le tapaba el cabello y sus ropas rasgadas y llenas de sangre cambiaron con ella, ahora la era ropa negra y gris que la acompañaban…

De un momento a otro…todo se lleno de oscuridad, y un enorme dragón negro emergió del suelo, Miku apareció en la cima de él mirándolos con desprecio…

Aquella dama con el arco disparo contra el dragón, y este ni se inmuto ante las flechas que atravesaban su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban en Len, de un momento a otro escupió fuego negro que iba hacía Len, pero una figura alta y cabellos rubios apareció ante él, con una sola mano, logró golpear aquella bola de fuego haciéndola caer en lejos de ahí, evitando que hiriera a Len…

-¿Se encuentra bien Len-sama?… lamento llegar tarde, pero me tenía que encargar de unos pendientes antes de llegar mi señor… -un par de ojos miel lo miraron, Len apenas pudo articular palabras, se sentía extrañamente familiar con él… -¡Ring Susune! ¡Ayúdame con aquella bestia!, dame apoyo mientras coloco algunos sellos –La azulina asistió y corrió hasta llegar frente al rubio y desplego una lluvia de flechas en dirección de las patas del reptil, el cual extrañamente gritó y lanzó fuego en respuesta, pero aquel rubio lograba esquivar y regresar aquellos ataques a la bestia la cual se enfurecía e intentaba acertarle con sus enormes garras, el joven rubio juntando sus manos logró hacer espadas de luz que lanzaba con gracia hacia las articulaciones y miembros del animal que comenzaba a ceder antes sus ataques en conjunto de las flechas de luz de Ring el cual finalmente cayó bajo su peso…

-Lo hicimos ¡Lui-kun! –Gritó eufórica la chica azulina… la bestia, aprovecho esa falta de precaución de la chica y lanzó un rugido muy fuerte que hizo la tierra temblara, el chico se dio cuenta de que no todos sus miembros estaban sellados, por lo que paró sus movimientos e intento correr hasta llegar a unos metros de la chica, la cual ante su mirada una de las alas del reptil que tenia forma de cuchillas, la golpeo haciendo que tosiera sangre antes de desaparecer…

El joven llamado Lui… cayó escupiendo sangre y Len que miraba la escena, también sintió un fuerte dolor… Miro a Rin la cual se desplomo en el suelo, ignorando todo su dolor que sentía, corrió hacía ella, la herida en su torso se hacía más grande al igual que la pérdida de sangre era más visible, tomándola entre sus manos, sus lágrimas que descendían de sus mejillas empaparon el rostro de su amiga…

-No Rinny, ¡Por favor!, ¡No!, ¡No, despierta!... ¡Esto no es nada divertido!... ¡Escúchame Rilianne!, ¡No!, por favor no te vayas… no me dejes sólo, sabes que no me gusta estar sólo, te regalare mi postre todos los días, te llevare a volar más alto esta vez, te dejare tocarme las alas, escaparemos de casa para ver el amanecer de nuevo, ¡te lo prometo!... pero… por favor ¡No!.. _**¡No te vayas!...**_

Intentando despertarla, Len que se negaba a soltarla, miro al campo de batalla, y miro al extrañamente familiar rubio, llamado Lui… el cual se arrastraba con mucho esfuerzo, y de sus heridas en su frente y brazos la sangre salía a cantaros, pero al parecer él no le importaba…

Y logró llegar a unos dos metros de distancia de la pareja de niños…

-Len-sama, ¡por favor!... lamento presentarme así, pero soy su familiar, _Hibiki Lui_ y soy su segundo protector, pero aquella niña que tanto ama, es el ama, de mi compañera, _Ring Susune _y al tener tal conexión, si usted lo desea puede hacer que ella no muera, pero… el costo será muy grande… -Len lo miro con deteniendo, logrando controlar un poco su llanto, y quitar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos rojos, tal vez su aspecto no era la mejor al tener gotas de sangre cayendo de su frente, pero aun así destilaba ese sentimiento que al familiar le hacía sentirse tan cercano a su protector, -_**¡No importa, daré incluso mi vida por ella! **_–El familiar asistió y obedeció –Mi señor, de acuerdo, sólo le digo que esto tal vez ponga en peligro su vida, e incluso sus poderes pueden ponerse débiles pero… le aseguro que la joven Rilianne no morirá, al contrario se hará con el tiempo más _fuerte_ –Len escuchaba atentamente las palabras que le decía Lui, pero el abrupto sonido de un pequeño temblor sacudió el campo de batalla los ojos de ambos miraron al dragón que luchaba por liberarse, Lui se dio cuenta y gritó a su señor, ganare algo de tiempo, pero… le prometo que acabare con el dragón, por lo que **¡No muera!...**

Lanzando una pequeña Dao, la cual Len tomo, el rubio mayor se levanto y corrió hacía el reptil y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos desnudas, para sorpresa de Miku, cada golpe que le daban a su mascota, esta gritaba de dolor, y ella saltando de ella, corrió hacía el par de rubios, pero para su sorpresa al caer al suelo, sus movimientos había sido sellados, el corte que le había dado Len en su cintura en forma de rayo brillo inmensamente desatando olas de luces una tras otra, haciéndola caer de dolor agonizante…

Len se quitó el casco que tenía, y miro a Rinny, ahora sabía que tenía que hacer, pero…

Hacer algo así sin su consentimiento sin duda, lo estaba haciendo dudar, pero la vida de su amiga, de la chica de la cual estaba seguro de dar su vida sin dudarlo dos veces se estaba yendo, olvidando todo lo demás movió algunos mechones de su rostro y se fue acercando hacía ella, podía sentir el agradable aroma a gardenia que destilaba, y su respiración algo pausada, juntando lentamente sus labios, sintió un agradable calor, y una bella sensación desde lo más profundo de él, ese sin duda era el _primer beso de aquel angelito, _y podía decir que era sumamente dulce…

_**Una agradable esencia a naranjas se le hizo familiar….**_

Tras unos segundos fue jugando con sus labios, teniendo cuidado con ella, sentía que estaba tocando el más fino vidrio, y tenía miedo de romperlo o soltarlo, pero estaba sintiendo un agradable sentimiento desconocido para él, no podía describirlo, pero se sentía en ese instante completo, sin sentirlo previamente, un dolor lo hizo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa…

Rin estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos, miro frente a ella a Lenny, el cual la miraba dulcemente, un rubor tiño de rosa sus mejillas, no podía creerlo, su amigo estaba haciendo algo que sus papas le habían dicho que eran de adultos, y que sólo los esposos hacían, sintiendo su estomago llenarse de un sentimiento tan cálido, abrazo a Lenny con cuidado…

Ambos se estaban fundiendo en un pequeño y dulce beso… _el primer beso de ambos…_

Al romper aquella unión, Len se desplomó en el suelo agarrándose el estomago y haciéndose bolita, sentía un horrible y enorme dolor comenzaba a embargarlo…

En el campo de batalla los movimientos de Lui, cesaron, había acabo con el dragón el cual yacía sin vida en el suelo, pero el cayo sobre sus rodillas, gritando de igual forma que Len, tras unos segundos vio a la pareja de rubios y grito -¡Mi amo ha dado parte de su vida por usted!, ¡Cuidelo mientras este débil joven Rilianne!...

La pequeña no sabía que hacer, y Len aun estaba agonizando en llantos y gritos en el campo de batalla, sin saber que hacer sólo hizo lo único que pensó, abrazo a Len contra ella, el cual poco a poco dejaba de moverse, con lágrimas en sus ojos mantuvo a Len así…

Las alas blancas de Len se redujeron y solo quedaron dos, y el color de su cabello fue perdiendo brillo…

Miku, por fin logró controlar aquel flujo de energía el cual había cesado y logrando reincorporarse, sintió su cuerpo débil, con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, miro a lo lejos a Len, y vio eso como una oportunidad para acabarlo, pero no podía apenas lograba mantenerse de pie con ayuda de su tridente que había regresado en su forma normal…

De un momento a otro, se escucho, como Azazel llegó junto a Miguel, ambos montados en caballos negros y blancos respectivamente, llenos de múltiples cortes y heridas, ambos estaban cansados y sus ropas estaban rasgadas y llenas de sangre, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, pero eso no significaba que iban a parar hasta que uno cayera…

-¡Por lo visto creo que me equivoque contigo! –Azazel se regodeaba de ver como su rival respiraba con dificultad, miro hacia el cielo y vio lo que se avecinaba… Dejo escapar un enorme y fuerte risa tenebrosa _**– ¡mua… haha… hahaha… jajaja!…**_, su risa no paraba, por lo que Miguel lo miró, un mal presentimiento le recorrió todo su cuerpo…

-¡Todo se ha acabado Miguel!, temo decirte que uno de los objetivos que mi señor me ordeno se han cumplido, -Apartando su vista miró hacia Len, Miguel quedo en shock, su protegido estaba desmayado y sus alas no estaban completas, ¡La protección del cielo había desaparecido! –Lo vez Miguel, lo único que se necesita ahora para desaparecerlo por el bien de mi señor Lucifer, ¡Es esto! –Sacando de entre sus manos una falcata oscura y filosa, Miguel no entendió a lo que se refería… Azazel sacó un frasco de vidrio pequeño que contenía algo negro dentro, al instante todo el campo entero, palideció, y todos los presentes, e incluso el mismo Azazel tembló…

-Sí, por lo visto creo que entiendes que es esto, ¿Cierto?... –Miguel intentaba negar lo que a sus ojos veían... –La sangre de…

-Samuel… -A completo Azazel, por lo visto creo que ya entiendes… incluso el mismísimo hijo de dios que ahora está más que débil que un simple humano resistiría el odio contenido en la sangre del primer demonio que tentó a Eva, que se ganó el peor castigo posible… Y te diré algo, destapando el frasco baño con aquella sangre la falcata en su mano, y la lanzo al cielo arriba de ellos, pero esta nunca cayó…

De entre las nubes cayó, un hombre fornido y con colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, en sus hombros colgaba la cabeza de un lince y del otro una rana, y en su espalda estaba el dibujo de una enorme tarántula…

-No puede ser gritó San Miguel al reconocerlo… ¡_**Bahall!**_Uno de los seis reyes demonios del infierno, que tenía la falcata y un claymore que brillaba fuertemente, con sus ojos rojos camino hasta llegar frente al par de rubios, Rin mantenía fuertemente agarrado a Len, y no quería soltarlo, hasta que sintió como la mano de aquel hombre prácticamente le quemo, y la mando a volar lejos de él, San Miguel sin perder tiempo, sacó de su espalda el arma que se le prohibió usar sólo en casos de emergencia…

_**La bracamante, el arma que dios baño en su sangre, el arma que el mismo san Rafael uso para cortarle un cuerno a Luzbel…**_

Sin perder tiempo desenfundo y con un ligero corte le dio apenas rozando a Azazel el cual cayo de su caballo retorciéndose de dolor, puede ser que la bracamante fuera de un solo filo, pero era capaz de dejar en el objetivo la mismísima aura de recién nacido de Len en ella, y la curvatura en la punta dejaba una marca que nunca se quitaría…

Cabalgando contra tiempo miraba poco a poco como aquel gigante levantaba a Len y con la otra mano hundía la falcata en el pecho de Len, justamente en su corazón, el arma había entrad de forma fuerte y limpia en su cuerpo, haciendo que el pequeño no abriera sus ojos por el golpe, perecía que nada había sucedido, pero…

El cuerpo del chico comenzó a temblar, a darle pequeñas convulsiones, que comenzaron hacerse cada vez más rápidas y a acelerar sus movimiento de forma a rítmica…

El gigante al darse la vuelta el filo de la bracamante dio contra él, en su pecho, al último momento San Miguel se arrojo de su caballo y cayó con fuerza sobre él… pero, con la otra mano Miguel tomo una daga y logro quitarle con ella el casco de aquel rey demonio, el cabello negro de él tapaba sus ojos color miel, con una cicatriz a lado de su boca, el grito, y su sangre negra comenzó a emerger de él, manchando a Len que seguía retorciéndose en el piso…

San Miguel sabía que Len no iba resistir más tiempo el color de su piel se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida y sus ojos perdían cada vez más brillo…

Pero… no le quedaba de otra… había aceptado dar su vida por él si con eso significaba que salvaría a su protegido, para él, era como un hijo, y por amor a dios y a su protegido se corto las venas y sus alas con la daga y dejando que su sangre manchara a Len, poco a poco su cuerpo desapareció y se transformo en una bola de luz que ingreso en Len…

Pero lo que San Miguel no se esperaba era que de la nada Bahall, se levantara con la bracamante aun en él, e hiciera lo mismo que él, se corto así mismo y su sangre negra comenzó a contaminar a Len, se convirtió a sí mismo en una bola de oscuridad que de igual manera ingreso en Len…

_La sangre se Samael, contiene en sí misma la ira de dios, un veneno capaz de matar a cualquier criatura, sin importar su naturaleza, la única manera para ser extraída, era dar como sacrificio un alma de igual manera que la que se está perdiendo, pues el veneno destruye el alma del que entra en contacto con está causando que el infectado grite y se retuerza de un dolor inimaginable, como si un potente ácido quemara sus entrañas desde dentro hacía afuera…_

Y Miguel, se había sacrificado a sí mismo para salvar a Len, pero su pura sangre está siendo contaminada con la de un Rey demonio, el alma de él, peleaba contra la de él, haciendo que el cuerpo de Len entrara en una fase de transformación…

De la nada espinas rojas y negras, llenas de rosas blancas emergieron del cuerpo de Len rodeándolo, se sentía esperanza, desesperanza, dolor, amor, calma, tragedia, un desbordante poder de luz y oscuridad de ella, de la nada una potente explosión impacto y un agujero se hizo en el suelo, rompiendo el cielo a sus pies y esa extraña planta cayó hacía suelo, donde se encontraba el mundo mortal, un lugar donde aquella guerra no debía, llegar… pero… eso era solo el comienzo de un sinfín de horrores inimaginables…

* * *

><p>La guerra en el cielo, se extendió, tras un par de horas, las hordas del cielo prepararon su contraataque, 93 caballeros celestiales y los 6 antiguos arcángeles bajaron de sus tronos y sus castillos y comandaron la resistencia, dios dio permiso a sus más fuertes personas de confianza para preparar la barrera del cielo…<p>

Los siete colores de la luz iluminaron en el amanecer de la guerra…

_**Un rayo azul**_ saltó entre las calaveras que estaban saqueando las casas de la ciudadela sur desaparecieron una tras una en cuestión de segundos….

_** Un rayo dorado **_llegó tras él para acabar con algunos caballeros oscuros que había formado una pequeña fortaleza, cosa que no duro nada, ante su ballesta…

_** Un rayo rosa **_en dirección contraria hizo aparición y mato con lanzas que lanzaba al aire a algunos dragones renegados que aun sobrevolaban, montada en una nube con sus alas extendidas, acompañada del _** rayo blanco **_la cual lanzaba rayos con su martillo hacía algunas quimeras que volaban quedando hechas carbón…

_** Un rayo verde **_hacía agiles movimientos entre los ogros sobrevivientes y con un pequeño espadín logro hacer que cayeran uno tras otro…

_** Un rayo dorado rubí **_cargaba un martillo doble en ambas manos y golpeaba sin cesar a caballeros negros en sus caballos esqueletos haciéndolos polvos, bastaba con hacerla enojar para que hicieran polvo a sus enemigos que pedían piedad por sus vidas…

_** Por último un rayo violeta **_desde lo lejos disparaba con una escopeta Remington 870, a los gigantes que se habían quedado cerca de la entrada del cielo, pero no veía según los informes una caravana, sin hacer más tiempo se dedico a su trabajo acabar con los que habían perturbado la paz del cielo…

Los siete rayos, que salvaron al cielo en múltiples ocasiones lo hicieron de nuevo…

Sin embargo al llegar por completo el amanecer, las tristes noticias no se hicieron esperar, el cielo había perdido a su próximo heredero…

Todos los combatientes sobrevivientes y la gente que vivía en el paraíso estaban devastados, todo había sido tan rápido…

Habían ganado la batalla, pero habían perdido la guerra, las responsabilidad de está perdida había caído en la culpa de la falta de acción del consejo, ante la posible amenaza, pero otros culpaban a el protector que no dio la vida por su protegido, pero San Gabriel defendía a su hermano, diciendo que el dio su vida por él, ¿No se dan cuenta?, gritaba dolido, sí, el también se recriminaba así mismo, había perdido a un hermano, pero no tenía perdón…

La culpa en sí misma estaba pasando de mano en mano, hasta que el mismo dios dijo que las cosas no se podían remediar, solo tenían que ver cómo salir de eso, el también sufría por dentro, había perdido a su hijo, pero no podía dejarse ver débil por su gente, porque ahora tenían que sobre llevar la pérdida del próximo salvador…

* * *

><p>Por el otro lado el infierno estaba de fiesta, había logrado su cometido, habían asesinado al próximo heredero, y Lucifer había conmemorado a Bahall, por su sacrificio, aun así, en el peor de los escenarios, el salvador no tenia oportunidad alguna…<p>

Las perdidas sin duda fueron muchas, todo por culpa de los malditos rayos, que habían llegado de la nada, habían aniquilado a todo su batallón, pero al menos no había perdido a su hija, la cual para su extrañeza tenía el cabello negro, pero él no decía nada, se sentía orgulloso de ella, y por su puesto del pequeño que tenía en brazos al próximo rey de su infierno… el pequeño Mikou, sin duda sería mejor entrenado que su hermana…

* * *

><p>Las cosas en sí no podían estar peor, la guerra había dejado a ambos lados muy afectados, pero de alguna forma estaban teniendo un pequeño cese al fuego, pero un extraño día, en la tierra, una extraña flor emergió, era de un hermoso color blanco, pero emanaba un putrefacto olor, escondida en lo más profundo del bosque donde crecían, poco a poco comenzaba a extenderse, hasta que tras pasar unos 300 años tras la batalla entre el bien y el mal, emergieron de ella dos jóvenes los cuales tenían al parecer unos 16 o 17 años, que parecían ser reflejos unos del otro, uno de cabello negro, y otro rubio… era difícil describirlos, pero el aura malvada y pura que desprendían, era lo único que podía decirse que ellos <em><strong>no eran humanos<strong>_**…**

Las cosas en el cielo y el infierno hicieron un vuelco, y nadie podía creerlo, pero, el heredero del cielo, _¿Había renacido?..._

Era algo difícil de explicar, pero el cielo y el mismo infierno mandaron hordas enteras de rescate y destrucción respectivamente…

Aquellos niños se fueron en direcciones contrarias hacía un pueblo…

Que al parecer el chico rubio al llegar leyó… _**La villa de **__**NigthCore**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Richy Escor:<strong>_ Por el momento los dejare en duda, ya verán en el próximo capítulo: **Apocalypsis Parte II** por lo que pudieron notar en este capítulo es explica el inició y de que tratara, por lo que la historia en sí hasta el momento será los hecho que acontecieron 300 años antes, pero aun falta muchas cosas, sorpresas, tragedias, más gore, y sufrimiento en el siguiente…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual les gustara ya lo verán…

Este Fic se los dedico a dos grades amigas:

SessKagome and Shade Shaw & Citlalli Mildred Pacheco López, las cuales me dieron muchos ánimos y consejos para ambientar la trama y sobre todo para que mejore como escritor, gracias por su apoyo…

Al igual les agradezco a:

Cathy-Chan, muchas gracias y mucho gusto igual, espero que te haya gustado, enserio.

Hikari Vits, gracias y si la canción está genial, la escucho cuando la escribo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por cierto aquí está el vocabulario para entender…<strong>_

Bracamante: El bracamante o bracamarte fue una espada, empleada en la Edad Media, de un solo filo y curvada en la parte superior, cerca de la punta.

Claymore: eran espadas cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandidas (montante o espadón), afiladas por las dos vertientes de la hoja, poseedoras de una empuñadura de gran longitud.

Espadín: Este arma de origen francés, que ha evolucionado de la espada ropera, no puede cortar pero es excelente para esquivar golpes y dar estocadas.

Falcata: es un tipo de arma blanca, una espada de hierro originaria de Iberia, y relacionada con las poblaciones indígenas ibéricas.

Khopesh: Es una espada (o Sable) a una mano, con una hoja curva, en forma de "u" o forma de hoz.

Dao: es un arma blanca de un sólo filo corva y que en sus diversas variantes puede o no ensancharse en el último tercio.

NigthCore: Es la principal villa que conecta a las otras aldeas.

_**Atte: Richy Escor…**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!...**_


End file.
